Supermen of Eva: The Silver Giant
by Ultraman Nexus
Summary: First Supermen of Eva fic! What will happen when a non wuss, sarcastic, brooding, and slightly paranoid Shinji gains the power of a gigantic warrior of light? Read and find out.
1. Arrival

Ultraman Nexus was suffering from a rather terrible disease. One that many of this site dread and fear and make their reviewers go crazy. He was suffering from the plague known as writer's block. Beside him were Harry Potter in his symbiote form, Mewtwo, and Ultraman Mebius.

Harry looked at the author with a agitated look and said,"Ultraman Nexus, not to be rude or anything, but uh, WHEN DO YOU PLAN ON CONTINUING MY STORY!"

The author chuckled nervously and said,"Sorry, I've been under writer's block and I've been really been busy with school the past month's."

"Well, what about my story," asked Mewtwo. "You know it has a lot of potential, yet you've only updated it once."

"And what about my story!" yelled Mebius.

"Well, they didn't get as many reviews as the Venom story," Ultraman Nexus said sheepishly.

The two gave the author a look which made him say,"Alright, alright, I'll start trying to get them updated, now, can we please go over why we're here?"

"Yes, your new story. A Neon Genesis Evangelion and Ultraman crossover," said Harry.

"Has that been done before?" asked Mebius.

"Twice, I think, one that involves Shinji becoming an original Ultraman and another that involves Tiga but was only a really big chapter long," said Ultraman Nexus.

"And what will this one be about?" asked Mewtwo.

"What's the plot going to be?" Mewtwo.

"Well, basically it starts from episode one from anime series, Shinji gets the Evolthruster, becomes Nexus, and what happens after that will be up to me and Shinji," said Nexus.

"Are you gonna do anything to Shinji's personality?" asked Harry.

The author thought for a moment and said,"Let's give him the personality of the Dark Knight Joker!"

Silence followed for a moment and Harry said tonelessly,"Your kidding, right?"

The author chuckled and said,"I am, thought it would be cool if I did."

"Instead, I'll have him adopt some traits from Himaya Jun, so he won't be a wimp, he'll also be occasionally brooding, very sarcastic, a bit of a loner, but he will be loyal to his friends, and will slowly become more heroic as the story progresses."

"And the pairing in the story will be?" began Mebius.

"That...is something you'll have to find out for yourself," said the author impishly.

"Darn, so how will he become Nexus anyways?" asked Mebius.

"I'll give the Evolthruster to him, personally," said the author.

Harry irked an eyebrow and said,"You mean your actually going to walk up to him and give it to him?"

"No! Of course not, I'll give it to him in a sphere of light," said the author.

Pointing to Mewtwo he said,"Now, mind doing the disclaimer?"

Mewtwo rolled his eyes and said,"Fine, the author of this story does not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Ultraman Nexus, he also doesn't own any of us."

"Good, now... on with the show!"

Shinji Ikari was not having a good day. First he had gotten a short letter from his father requesting that he go to him. Though Although Shinji could care less about the Bastard King after he had abandoned him when he was a child, he was mildly curious why his father would want to see him again after so long.

After trying to make a telephone call which failed due to something with the airlines. Then after that suddenly some sorta monster seemed to come out of nowhere and started to rampage across the city! Soon after it appeared fighter planes and other military vehicles started shooting at it with no effect.

As Shinji tried to dodge the flying cars and not fall down from the resulting shock waves he muttered,"Where's Godzilla when you need e'm?"

Looking up at the sky he suddenly noticed that there was a reddish orange huge sphere in the sky which was... heading straight for him!

Shinji's eyes nearly bugged out of his head and then he started running saying,"OhshitohshitohshitohshitohCRAP!!!" he screamed as his body was enveloped by the sphere of fiery light.

For one moment his body was in searing pain, and then the next he felt nothing. Opening his eyes he saw that he was falling down in a vortex of light. Shaking his head he yelled,"No, no, NO! It can't be like this! I CAN'T DIE YET!"

"Don't worry, your not dead," said a voice that seemed to come from everywhere.

"Huh, who's..." Shinji was cut of by a blinding flash of red light. It slowly formed into a large silver giant. It was human shaped, but had a helmet like head, with no mouth, oval shaped eyes that glowed, and on it's chest was V-ish shaped red jewel.

"Wh- who are you?" asked Shinji in a mixture of wonder, fear, and curiosity.

"Nexus," replied the giant. "Ultraman Nexus."

"C'mon, where are you?" said Misato Katsuragi to herself. "How hard can it be to find one kid in an evacuated city?"

Earlier, Misato had been assigned to get the Third Child and transport him back to NERV headquarters, only that was 2 hours ago!

She had to find him fast, it was extremely dangerous for him to be outside with the angel out and about.

The military continued their desperate assault against the angel Sachiel who blocked everything with his AT field.

Deep within NERV headquarters Gendo, Fuyutski and several army generals were watching as the military continued to try and destroy the angel, Sachiel.

"Damn it!" one of the generals exclaimed. "None of our attacks are even hurting that monster!"

"Of course," said Gendo. "The AT Field around it protects it from conventional attacks."

Suddenly a bright sphere of light appeared in front of Sachiel. Everyone watching was instantly alert as the light suddenly materialized itself into the form of Ultraman Nexus.

One of the generals yelled,"What the hell is that?!" Another said,"Is it an angel?"

"It's energy waves are not angel based, but we're detecting a massive level of energy from it!" said Maya.

Gendo was silent as he surveyed Nexus. _ 'This giant, he looks just like the one that destroyed that monster in 2004!'_

"What in the world?" said Misato as she gazed at the giant.

Gazing at a distance a man dressed head to to toe in black and possessed some kind of gauntlet on his right arm held a smirk on his face and said,"So it begins."

Sachiel seemed to back up a bit upon seeing this new foe as got into a low fighting stance against him.

Nexus started running towards Sachiel, raising his right hand in a fist, Sachiel looked like he was about to try to defend himself, when he decided to let his enemy let himself ram himself into his AT field and then attack.

The plan failed for when Nexus touched the AT-Field, instead of ramming himself into it, he slowed down for a moment as he **passed** right through it. The AT field briefly weakened for a moment before returning back to it's regular strength.

Sachiel was shocked by this and Nexus quickly took advantage of this to launch a rather strong punch right into Sachiel's face. Not allowing the angel to try to strike back, Nexus swiftly followed with a swinging punch with his left hand, a karate chop to Sachiel chest, and ended with a kick to the creature's chest that knocked it down.

Sachiel took aim at Nexus and fired an powerful energy beam shaped like at Nexus who was hit rather by it, being sent several hundred meters away from Sachiel.

Nexus seemed to be in pain for a moment, clutching his chest before he rose to his feet, shrugging of the pain of the blast. Crossing his wrist's together, his body glowed with a blueish silver aura as his body suddenly moved at the speed of Mach 5 rapidly covering ground and getting himself right in front of Sachiel. Moving at speeds that no eye could follow, Nexus assaulted Sachiel with a blurry of lightning fast punches. After punching Sachiel for 78 times in 9 seconds, Nexus grabbed Sachiel by the shoulders and then body slammed him onto the ground with the skill of a professional wrestler.

The man watching this said,"Interesting, but this has gone far enough, he still needs to pilot Unit 01 against the angel." Gripping the gauntlet on his arm, it suddenly glowed with power.

Just as Nexus was about to fire an energy beam at Sachiel, some sort of dimensional vortex appeared over the angel and swallowed it into it.

Nexus seemed to be confused by this as were NERV.

"Were did the angel go?" said Maya.

"When it was sucked into that vortex it's energy signature disappeared." said Makoto.

With Sachiel gone, there wasn't much reason left for Nexus to stay so he quickly transformed himself into light and faded away before the military could try to attack him.

"Huh? He disappeared," said Misato.

Not to far off from Misato did Shinji rematerialize his body from light into flesh.

He wearily got onto his feet, wincing slightly as he clutched his body a bit. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a white colored device called the Evolthruster that had a design on it that looked just the jewel on Ultraman Nexus's chest.

"Did I transform into that giant? Or did we become one?" Shinji asked to himself. While he was in that tunnel of light, Ultraman had told him about the threat of the angel's, how he could transform into him with the Evolthruster, and how his power was determined by Shinji's health and strength.

'If that was the angel that giant was talking about, he must be really confused, because there was nothing heavenly about that monster,' Shinji thought to himself.

After walking for a few minutes, wondering where to go next, he saw a woman who seemed to pushing her car back onto it's proper position. Recognizing her Misato Katsuragi.

"Ano, are you Misato Katsuragi?" asked Shinji approaching her from behind.

She turned around and said,"Yeah, that's-huh? Hey you're Shinji Ikari!"

"Yes, that would be me," said Shinji.

"I suppose you might want some help with that?" asked Shinji pointing towards her overturned car.

"I sure could," said Misato.

Back at Nerv, Gendo, Fuyutsuki, and the general's were speaking to one another.

"Are you sure you can defeat it," said one of them.

"Don't worry, this is what NERV was made for," said Gendo.

As they left, Fuyutsuki said,"Well, how do you plan on defeating the Third Angel now that it has reappeared?" An hour after Sachiel was sucked into that vortex it was suddenly sent back out of it.

"I'll activate Unit 01," said Gendo.

"Unit 01? But we don't have a pilot," said Fuyutsuki.

"No problem, a spare will arrive shortly," said Gendo.

"Are you sure we should have done that," asked Shinji.

"Oh don't worry, I'm with the government and besides it was a bit of a emergency," said Misato waving her had.

Shinji rolled his eyes and said,"Fine, but don't expect to hang around if you get brought down."

"Oh, some man you are," grumbled Misato.

"You do know I was being sarcastic?" asked Shinji with his eyebrow raised.

"Oh, uh, sure I did!" chuckled Misato nervously.

The drive continued for a while until they entered the Geo-Front.

"Wow, it looks amazing!" said Shinji as he looked around the area in awe.

"I know," said Misato with a bit of pride in her voice. "It's also the foundation for rebuilding the world for the human race."

The two entered into NERV headquarters only they quickly got lost. "You work here, shouldn't you already know this place well enough not to get lost?"

Misato turned towards him and said,"Give me a break! This place is huge!"

"Fair point," said Shinji.

As they went through another door they encountered a blonde haired woman who was wearing a laboratory coat over a once-piece swimsuit.

"Captain Katsuragi," started Ritsuko. "Can you stop wasting our time and finally learn how to find your way in this place! You know we're low on time and man-power!"

Misato chuckled sheepishly and rubbed her hair. "Heh-heh-heh, gomen."

Ritsuko turned her towards Shinji and asked,"Is this the boy?"

"Yes, according to the Marduck report, he is the Third Child," said Misato.

"Pleased to meet you," said Ritsuko.

Shinji smiled slightly and extended his right hand for a handshake. "Pleased to meet you as well, Ms?"

" Akagi," answered Ritsuko. "Hmm, you seem different from your father, at least the gruff and unfriendly part."

Shinji grimaced slightly and said,"Yes, my father, I suppose you could tell me what he called me for?"

"Come with and you'll understand," said Ritsuko.

She took the two of them up a elevator while Shinji got out a NERV manual book and started scanning through it when the lights when out.

"Uh, any reason why it's so dark?" asked Shinji.

Suddenly the light came on again and in front of Shinji was the face of a giant purple robot! Shinji jumped back and said,"Oh my god! IT'S A GIANT HEAD! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"Calm down!" said Ritsuko. Shinji stopped his out of character spazz attack and said,"What the hell is that thing?!"

Ritsuko smiled and said,"This is humanity's Multi-Purpose Humanoid Fighting Machine, Evangelion. This is Unit 01. It was built in secrecy. This is mankind's last chance."

"Against what? That monster I saw earlier? What a minute, **this** is what my father has been working on?" asked Shinji.

"Correct!" said a voice from above. Shinji turned around to see his father up a platform. "It's been a while."

Shinji stared at his father and said,"You don't say?"

Gendo frowned for a moment and then said,"Move out."

"Move out?! But Unit 00 is frozen!" said Misato. "Hey wait a minute." She turned her head towards Unit 01 and said,"You don't mean your activating Unit 01?"

"We have no choice, you know," said Ritsuko.

"But there's now way Rei can pilot it now, and we don't have any other pilots," said Misato.

"One has arrived," said Ritsuko.

"Really, who?" said Shinji in disinterest.

"You will," said Ritsuko. Shinji's eyes bugged out of his head and said,"Are you out of your fucking mind! I don't even know how to even pilot that robot!"

"He's right, and besides it took Rei 11 months to synchronize with her EVA! It's impossible!" said Misato.

"We just expect you to sit in the seat, we don't need you to do more than that," said Ritsuko.

"How do I know your not trying to kill me with that robot?" asked Shinji.

Ritsuko sweatdropped and thought,_'Were did that come from?' _"Look, defeating that angel is our top priority, and if you have the slightest chance of defeating the angel then we've got to take it."

Shinji sighed and pressed a finger to his temple and said,"You've got to be kidding me, this like some badly made, cliched anime tv show where the main character always beats a monster with a giant robot."

Turning his head up towards Gendo he said,"So this is the reason why you sent for me? To fight a giant monster?!"

"Correct," said Gendo.

"What kind of crazy organization are you running?! I've had no training, you make me come here at the last minute and make it so I have to fight it, and you honestly expect me to win?! This isn't a tv show like Super Sentai, this is real life! That tears it, screw you old man, and this is what I think of you!" yelled Shinji as he flipped Gendo off his right hand and pulled back a eye lid with the other. He also stuck out his tongue.

The only sign that Gendo was affected at all by this show of extreme disrespect was a twitch of his eye brows.

"Fuyutuski, go wake up Rei," said Gendo.

"Can we use her?" asked Fuyutuski skeptically.

"She's not dead yet," said Gendo.

A couple of minutes later two nurses and a doctor wheeled out a badly beaten up girl with blue hair on a gurney.

'So...that's his plan then. The whole injured girl and the hero rising to save her, right?" Shinji thought.

Just as he was about to tell Gendo he changed his mind, the base started shaking again. A steel pillar fell from above and was about to land on Rei. Shinji ran towards and was about to pull something out of his pocket when Unit 01's hand flew up and blocked the steel pillars away.

"The Eva reactivated itself, it broke out of the arm restraint," said a voice over the intercome.

"No, that's not possible, the entry plug wasn't even inserted, there's now way that could happen!" said Ritsuko.

"Then how, wait a minute, was it him," said Misato.

No one saw Gendo smirk.

Shinji gently lifted Rei back on the gurney and whispered to her,"It's alright, you won't have to pilot that robot."

Although wincing in pain, Rei gave Shinji a confused look and said,"What?"

Shinji turned around and walked towards his father and said,"Fine, you win! I'll pilot the damn thing!"

_'I hope this actually works, though if worst comes to come, I can transform into Ultraman,'_ thought Shinji.

Suddenly the entry plug started filling up with LCL which caused Shinji to panic and yell,"GAH! I KNEW YOU PEOPLE WERE TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"Calm down Shinji, and don't worry it's breathable," said Ritsuko.

Shinji held his breath for a moment and then started breathing in the LCL. "Blec, this tastes an awful lot like blood with a hint of piss," said Shinji.

"Deal with it! Your a boy aren't you?" said Misato.

"Hey! Just because your a woman doesn't mean YOU get make insinuations about a personality due to their gender. And besides have you actually smelled this before?" asked Shinji.

"Uh, well no," said Misato lamely.

"Then don't tell me to suck it! Once you suck it up, **then** you can tell me to suck it up however you like!" said Shinji.

"What's his sync ratio, Maya?" asked Ritsuko.

"It's... at 90.0 percent!" Maya said in shock.

Ritsuko almost fell over and yelled,"WHAT! How could he get such a high score on his first try?!"

"Evangelion Unit 01, LAUNCH!" yelled Misato.

The Eva was launched into the surface, where Sachiel appeared.

"Shinji, just focus on walking for now," said Ritsuko.

"Alright then," said Shinji.

Shinji made some motions that caused the Eva to take several steps forward. It looked like was in control for a moment when suddenly it fell down on it's face.

Shinji groaned in pain and said,"What the...that hurt!" He actually felt pain as if he was the one who landed on his face.

"Shinji! Shinji! Are you okay?" asked Misato frantically.

"Fine, but it's mostly my ego that's bruised," said Shinji.

Looking up he saw Sachiel who was right in front of him! "Hurry! You've to get up!" yelled Misato.

Sachiel grabbed the Eva by the head and lifted it up to it's face. Before Sachiel could attack, the Eva punched it right in the face which was soon followed by an uppercut.

"Alright, just stay calm, I can do this," Shinji said to himself.

The man who watched the fight between Nexus and Sachiel suddenly appeared. Smirking he said,"So, he decided to use Eva after all. Interesting but for now, Gendo's scenario should have a bit more tweaks in it."

Gripping the gauntlet on his arm, it glowed and sent out some sort of pulse of energy towards Unit 01 that caused it to shut down!

"Unit 01 has shut down completely!" yelled Maya.

"What! How could that have happened?!" cried Ritsuko.

"Shinji!" yelled Misato. "Quick, eject the entry plug!"

"We can't, it's not responding to any of our commands, we can't even tell what the condition of the pilot is!" yelled Maya.

"Oh boy, oh boy, this isn't good," said Shinji frantically as Sachiel started beating the Eva. Suddenly in his jacket pocket, he felt a sudden warmth. Digging into it, he pulled out the Evolthruster which had the red part of it glowing on and off like a heartbeat.

"Well, looks like I've got no other options," said Shinji.

He pulled the device apart and held the glowing bottom portion of it and raised it over his head as his body glowed with red energy.

Sachiel was about to strike Unit 01 again when a bright flash of red light appeared which formed into Ultraman Nexus.

"Hey! It's..." said Hyuga.

"That giant again," said Misato.

"Weren't expecting this, were you?" asked Fuyutuski with a smirk.

Gendo said nothing but thought,'This... was not supposed to happen in the scenario.'

Nexus charged towards Sachiel and launched a curved punch right into the angel's face causing it to stumble back and then Nexus sent a strong kick right in the angel's chest, knocking it down on the ground.

Nexus was about to raise his fist to continue attack Sachiel when he saw it raise it's hands to prepare a cross beam. Throwing his elbows back quickly and then throwing forward he created a blue circular energy shield that took the blow of the cross beam fired by Sachiel.

Nexus dispersed the energy shield and was about to continue attacking when out of the corner of his eye he saw a little girl on a sidewalk.

Sachiel seemed to notice and was about to kill her when Nexus sent out a blue whip of energy from his right hand that grabbed the girl at lightning speed and pulled her into his hand. Taking several gigantic leaps away from Sachiel, he placed her down on the ground and immersed her in a small forcefield.

Nexus then crossed his wrists together and super speeded himself towards Sachiel. Making a motion with the device on his left hand, his body became engulfed in red light which changed it. After it dimmed down, his body had changed and developed more red on it along with the jewel on his chest had a blue crystal orb on it. He also grew a couple more meters.

Nexus crossed his wrists which caused his left hand to glow with a blue light. Making a motion to the left with his left hand and then brining it to his waist, Nexus thrust his left hand into the sky releasing a blue stream of energy into it. When it stopped an yellow orb of light appeared over it and started to spread down towards the ground in a massive field of energy.

"Hey what's going on?" said Misato.

"We're not sure, but we're sensing tremendous amounts of energy emanting from that energy field!" yelled Maya.

The yellow energy field completely surrounded Nexus, Unit 01, and Sachiel and then faded away into nothingness.

"What the! They-they.. where did they go!" yelled Ristsuko.

"I don't know sempai, both energy reading's disappeared when that energy field did!" said Maya.

"Shinji, what'll happen to you?" Misato to herself.

Nexus gazed around in the dimension of the Meta Field that he had transported Sachiel and himself to. It was a land filled with rocky terrain and lots of mountains and the sky was covered in a aura.

'Alright the, time to finish this fight,' thought Shinji.

Omake 1

"Maya, what's his synchronization score?" asked Ritsuko.

"It's rising rapidly!" yelled Maya as the machine began to emit several urgent sounds. "It's gone way past 60 and now it's-"

Unit 01 suddenly broke out of it's restraints and began glowing with a flame like aura. It's mouth opened and let out a scream as it continued powering up.

"Unit 01 has broken out of it's restraints!" a lab technician yelled.

"What's his synchronization level now!" yelled Gendo from above.

"It's 1500! No, it's 3714, no it's 6739 no, it's...it's...**OVER 9000!!!"** she screamed in horror as the machine showing the synchronization level exploded.

"WHAT!!! 9000 PERCENT SYNCHRONIZATION_!___There's no way that can be right, CAN IT?!?!" roared Ritsuko.

Omake 2

"So, this what my father has been working on all these years?" said Shinji.

"Correct!" said a rather excited voice.

Shinji turned around to see...a man dressed up as his father only he had a black cloak on him with red clouds on them. He wore a mask that hid his face except for his hair and the mask had a hole in the left or right eye depending on your view that let him see. He also wore glasses over the mask.

Shinji blanched, Ritsuko's right eye twitched and Misato snickered. Looking the man in the face he asked,"Er, hello, who are you?"

The man seemed shocked and said,"You don't remember? It is me, Gendo Ikari, your tou-san!"

Shinji's jaw dropped even further in shock. There was no way this...person could be his father. He was the Bastard King, not this...silly embodiment of fun, humor and chaos!

Gendo turned his head towards Ritsuko and said,"Alrighty then, it's time to move out!"

"Huh? But Unit 00 is still in cryo-stasis, wait a minute your going to use Unit 01? But we don't have a pilot!" said Misato.

"No worries, we have a back up pilot, and he is," said Gendo suddenly doing a really fast cartoony spin before pointing his fingers at Shinji in a dramatic pose. "SHINJI! You can pilot it!"

Shinji stared at him for a moment and said,"You've got to be kidding me. I don't even know how to pilot that thing!"

Gendo waved his hand in a pish-posh manner and said,"You don't really have to pilot it you know. All you have to do is get in it, let the angel beat you up, and then the soul of your mother will awaken inside the big robot and kick it's butt!"

They all stared, truly doubting the man's sanity. "What?...............Gendo is a good boy!

Please forgive me for that line...


	2. Settling in

Disclaimer:I don't own Evangelion or Ultraman Nexus

By the way here are a couple of Nexus's abilities in case you didn't know.

Armed Nexus:On both of Nexus's arms, he has a device called Armed Nexus which can be charged with energy on it's sharp side to slash and slice through many things. He also channels energy through this.

Mach Move:Used by pressing both Armed Nexus to make Ultraman move amazing speeds through the land or air. Can be used to run very quickly towards an opponent or to attack rapidly for a short time.

Meta Field: A gigantic yellow energy field Nexus can generate that sends him and anyone anything enveloped in it to another dimension. This prevents collateral damage to cities and keeps humanity safe from the angels while they are in the Meta Field. However this causes a lot of strain on Shinji's body and can weaken him more and more with each use after a hard battle.

For more info on his powers, go to this site .com/godzilla_

Nexus got into a fighting stance as he slowly approached Sachiel. The angel was still for a moment and then slowly started running towards Nexus swinging it's arms.

Nexus timed his reaction and grabbed the arms before they could strike him and lifted over Sachiel's head. Nexus then kicked Sachiel several times in the stomach before the giant lifted Sachiel up and threw him over his shoulder.

Nexus raised a hand to strike Sachiel, but the angel raised both of it's hand's in a double cross beam attack that hit Nexus hard and sent him several hundred stories into the air.

The silver giant let out a grunt of pain before he shook of the blast and and flew towards Sachiel at Mach 5 and gave him a crushing tackle to the ground.

Grabbing both of Sachiel's hands with his right hand, he raised his left hand, which had a sharp blade on the side that briefly glowed, and then slashed it across Sachiel's arms. This severed Sachiel's hands from his arms and would prevent the angel from attacking Nexus anymore with cross beam attacks.

Nexus then jumped of Sachiel and made several motions with his hands before he whipped out a tornado made out of energy and launched it towards Sachiel. The angel was enveloped in the tornado and was lifted up as it was being shredded by the wind.

Nexus gathered energy in both hands and then crossed his wrists together, with his right arm bent up and his left horizontal. The top edge of his right arm released a powerful energy beam that hit Sachiel in his core.

The core quickly shattered, killing Sachiel and with that the angel combusted in a large explosion falling down with most of it's body burned.

His work done, Nexus made a motion with his Armed Nexus and the environment around them started dissipating into a yellow energy field.

The blue jewel on his chest glowed and then Nexus transformed himself into red light that went back into Unit 01.

"Hey, those energy readings are coming back!" said Maya.

Suddenly the yellow energy field that appeared earlier returned and then vanished to reveal Unit 01 and the charred remains of Sachiel.

"Huh? The angel, it's been destroyed!" said Misato.

"But where's the giant?" wondered Ritsuko.

"Hey, what's the status of the pilot?" asked Misato.

Maya pressed several buttons and a video appeared on screen to show Shinji........... snoring.

Everyone fell down anime style and Misato shrieked,"DON'T TELL ME THAT HE SLEPT THROUGH THE ENTIRE THING!"

The man who had watched all this earlier smirked and said,"Excellent, thanks for doing all the hard work for me, Nexus."

The man raised his gauntlet which glowed with a bluish red and dark light that covered him and when it dimmed down, a human sized Ultraman took his place.

His body was mostly black with red and dark blue colors on him. On his chest was a square like blue jewel that glowed. His face was silver like Nexus but his right eye was a glowing red while his other eye was green.

The Ultraman called Necros then levitated over the body of Sachiel and gazed at it's melted/shattered energy core. "Hmm, messy, but I can still use this," said Necross extracting Sachiel's S2 engine with telekinesis.

Generating a dimensional vortex with the gauntlet on his arm called the Necrocycler, Necros sucked the core into the vortex before he went inside of it himself.

Next morning...

Shinji awoke to find himself in a hospital bed. He yawned and then winced, clutching his chest, in minor pain. _'Looks like becoming Nexus causes me to feel the pain even after the battle is over, great.'_

He got up and looked around and wondered,"How did I get here? I could've sworn I was in Unit 01."

In an undisclosed location

"This unacceptable. How could that giant have defeated that angel," asked a SEELE member.

"We've all seen the Dead Sea Scrolls, but it never mentioned anything about that giant,' said another member.

"You don't suppose there's a possibility it **is** an angel?" asked another one.

"Negative," said Gendo. "The reports confirmed it was not an angel, but it seemed to be something else entirely."

"You know we can't allow a wild card in the scenario, you know that, Gendo?" said Keel.

"I know that!" said Gendo. _'If my scenario is to succeed.'_

At Nerv....

"So he'll be living alone?" asked Misato.

"Yes, his room is located in Block 6, over there. Any problems?" said the Section 2 agent.

"No, that'll be just fine," said Shinji.

"Shinji, are you sure about that?" asked Misato.

"Don't worry about it, Misato. I think I'll be able to look after myself. Besides, I'm more used to being by myself anyways," said Shinji with a slight smile to reassure her.

Later...

_'So much for that,'_ thought Shinji.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!" screamed Ritsuko over the phone.

"You hear me loud and clear, I said that I'll be taking Shinji to live at my place. It's already approved," said Misato. "And don't worry, I'm not going to be making any passes at him."

"THAT'S COMPLETELY PASS THE POINT! YOU'VE GOT NO SHAME AT ALL YOU PEDO NYMPHOMANIAC!!!"

"Geez, what's her problem?" said Misato.

_'I hope this doesn't end with me being kissed or by her. Hot she may be, but it would still make her a pedo. PEDO BAD!'_ thought Shinji.

A couple minutes later...

"Well, I guess we have to have a part tonight!" said Misato happily.

"Well, I guess that be fun. But why, I didn't beat the angel, though I did give it a good sucker punch to the face," said Shinji.

"It's a welcoming party in honor of my new room mate of course!" said Misato.

After they bought several items at a grocery store, Misato asked,"I hope you don't mind if we make a little stop on the way."

"All right then, but where do you want to stop," asked Shinji.

"Oh, it's a really cool place," said Misato excitedly.

Another few minutes later...

"It's really quiet down there," said Shinji gazing at the city. "It's like there's no one there at all."

A second passed and Misato said,"Here we go."

An alarm rang across the city and then tall skyscrapers seemed to grow from right out the ground!

"Well, I gotta admit, you were right, this is cool!" said Shinji in awe.

Misato nodded smiling and said,"This city is a fortress, designed to stand against the angels. This is Tokyo 03. This is our city, and it's the city that giant saved."

Shinji turned towards her and said,"You mean Ultraman?"

Misato looked puzzled and said,"Ultraman?"

"Hey that giant needs a name, doesn't he?" Shinji said rather quickly. _'Almost blew my secret identity!' _

"Hmm, Ultraman, does have a nice ring to it," said Misato with a thoughtful look on her face.

Scene break: Misato's house.

Shinji and Misato finally arrived at Misato's house. Upon opening the door and seeing what was inside, Shinji gasped in absolute horror.

The place was an absolute mess! "Did someone drop a nuke here or something," asked Shinji with a twitching eyebrow.

"Hey, it's not that bad, it's just... a little mess," said Misato sheepishly.

"Really," said Shinji with a flat tone. "Ah who cares, anyways just go and make yourself comfortable and would you mind putting the food in the fridge please," said Misato going to another room.

"Sure," said Shinji who put the groceries in the fridge, and then took a good look at it. "Let's see, ice, instant food, and 50 gallons of pure booze?! What is pulling this woman together?! I wouldn't be surprised if she's gone through 5 or so livers already!"

Suddenly he noticed another fridge across and he curiously went over to it and opened it. He saw something he would never expect.

A penguin siting on a sofa was there, staring at him. Shinji stared back for a moment and said,"Sorry, I thought there was human food in here."

And with that, he closed the fridge.

Several minutes later...

"Let's eat!" said Misato.

"Sure, I'm starving," said Shinji.

Misato took a big lug from her can of beer and whooped,"WHOO YEAH! GOOD STUFF! You know life doesn't get better than this."

Swallowing his piece of meat, Shinji said,"Well, as long as your happy."

After dinner was over, they both played rock paper scissors to divide the chores. Sadly for Shinji, this was not an equal match.

"You've gotta be kidding me! You only get 5 chores and I have do way more than a dozen! How is that fair?!" yelled Shinji in exasperation.

Misato winked at him and said,"Hey, I won you lost! Anyways, why don't you go take a bath, wash away your troubles. Bathing cleans the mind and soul."

Shinji chuckled and said,"Well, if you say so."

Shinji went into the bathroom and once again encountered Pen-pen. "Pardon me," said Shinji walking pass the penguin.

As he bathed, Shinji stopped to think of the past few days. '_Funny, how so many different things can happen in one day. But why was I chosen by __Ultraman? It felt like it almost destined, cliched as that might sound. Still why did he come right when that angel attacked? And, will I ever stop asking questions to myself? Ah, I've got to stop brooding.'_

At Nerv headquarters another Ikari was also brooding. _'That giant, he looks so much like the Next. Is it another one? Or is it, evolved?'_

Shinji had long finished his bath and was now attempting to sleep on his bed.

Suddenly, a knock came on the door and Misato's voice said,"Shinji, can I come in?"

"Go ahead," said Shinji.

"I want you to know, you did something very good and very noble today," she said quietly.

Shinji smiled slightly and said,"Thanks for the compliment but I didn't really do much, all I did was sit in the seat."

"I know, but still, not many people would've had the courage to at least try, you...should be proud.

Shinji's smile grew a bit and getting up slightly he asked,"Misato, what's your honest opinion of Ultraman?"

She was silent for a moment and said,"Right now, I don't know what to think, but I'll tell you this, I'm glad that he showed up when he did."

"Yeah, me two, good night Misato," said Shinji.

"Good night, Shinji," said Misato smiling down at him.

Time for omakes!

Omake 1:

'OVER-ARROW WAY STORM!!! FULL POWER" roared Captain Nexus firing the deadly energy arrow at NERV headquarters, destroying it along with Unit 01.

"MY DREAM!!!! DAMN YOU!!!!" Roared Gendo who was fused with the body and power of all the angels combined.

Captain Nexus who was high up in the sky along with Unit 03 yelled,"GENDO! IF I'M GOING TO HELL, I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gendo let out a bellow of rage as he started flying himself out of the energy vortex he was in.

"Captain Nexus!" yelled Touji looking over at the exhausted and wounded warrior. The wounds and battles from the angels, dark Ultramen, and kaiju had finally caught up to him and this was his final battle to stop 3rd impact.

"Don't worry Touji, although I will die, my legacy will not end here," said Captain Nexus. Turning his head towards Touji he said,"Touji Suzuhara! From here on out, YOU are Captain Nexus!"

Even from inside his Eva, Captain Nexus heard the flabbergasted gasp of shock from Touji.

With his colortimer flashing red Nexus flew towards Gendo and yelled,"Come on! Show me your moves!"

"I will never die! NEVER!" roared Gendo.

Drawing his fist back and charging it with more power ever thought possible, Captain Nexus bellowed the last words Gendo would ever hear.

"**FAAAALLLLLLLCOOOOOOOON PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Even the molecules in the air were broken by the god-like shockwave resulting from the sheer force of the punch. Gendo's face had been more disfigured beyond comprehension.

"CAPTAIN NEXUS!" yelled Touji from above.

Gendo let out a roar filled with supreme pain as his body was completely disintegrated by the punch. Captain Nexus's colortimer stopped flashing as his body too disintegrated.

Everyone on earth could see and feel the following explosion that shook the

Earth, finally bringing an end to the angels and bringing peace to the planet.


	3. Enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Ultraman Nexus

Shinji let out a yawn as he awoke from his bed. He stretched to get the rest of the kinks from the training he had yesterday night in his Eva.

He opened up a nearby drawer that held the Evolthruster and two other objects. One was shaped like a white gun while the other one looked like a pen.

Ultraman had appeared to him in a dream the other night and had given him the items to better aid him in his fight against the angels. The gun was capable of firing blasts of blue energy that could be launched in rapid fire or in one charged burst. It also could create a energy shield around him. The pen shaped device would come in very handy for Shinji for it could create a carbon copy of himself so he would be able to transform into Ultraman while he was still in Eva without compromising his secret.

Getting out of bed he got into his school uniform and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast. '_Misato must still be asleep,_' he thought.

After finishing he went into Misato's room and said to the still sleeping woman,"Misato, I'm going to school now."

She didn't reply though she did grumble. Shinji smirked as a funny idea came to him and he yelled,"Misato! All your beer is gone!"

"BWAK!" shrieked Misato jumping out of bed, her arms flailing about. "MY BABIES ARE GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Just kidding," said Shinji with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, you!" said Misato miffed at his little prank.

"Anyways, I'm off to school so I'll just see you later," said Shinji running off to school.

Meanwhile in a remote part of the world in a temple...

"You feel it?" asked a cold dark voice.

"Yes," said a venomous filled voice. "He has returned."

"And just in time, now Lord Zagi's plans can finally come to fruition!"

Scene change:School

School went off without incident for the most part until late in the day during a mind numbing lecture did Shinji receive a message from one of his classmates.

He read it which said "Are you the pilot?"

He typed in "Yeah so?" Big mistake.

Instant pandemonium rained over Shinji as his classmates went on him like Piranhas asking questions left and right.

"How were you selected?" "Did you have any examinations? " "Were you scared? " "What's the cockpit like?"

Shinji's left eye twitched and he yelled,"Drafted, no, hell no, it was small, and WILL YOU PEOPLE LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!!"

His desperate plea fell on deaf ears for the paparazzi, I mean classmates continued to badger him with questions.

_'Let the day end!'_ whined Shinji mentally.

A few minutes later or a few hours later for Shinji, the bell rang, signaling the end of school. Shinji bolted out of class, thankful it was over.

_'Getting harassed by my classmates was bad enough I can only imagine how __bad it would be if actual paparazo's found about me,'_ Shinji thought with a shudder.

"Hey! New kid!" yelled from behind him.

Shinji turned around to see a teen dressed like a jock and a nerdy looking kid come up to him.

"Great, more poachers, all right, what do you want?" said Shinji exasperated.

The jock pointed a finger at Shinji and said,"You work for Nerv, right?

"Yes, obviously," said Shinji rather sarcastically.

"My sister almost got hurt in that last attack, but she told me that she was saved by some giant, so you must know all about it!"

_'More than anyone thinks,'_ thought Shinji. "Look, I don't know much more about that giant than you and even if I did, I don't think I'd be allowed to tell you, so buzz off!"

The jock growled and ran up to Shinji and tried to punch him in the face which seemed to work, but Shinji countered quickly with a strong kick in Touji's stomach that was amplified by Shinji unconsciously drawing some energy from his Evolthruster.

Touji didn't get up after that which led Shinji to say,"Next time, say please unless you'd like another Falcon Kick."

Shinji walked away from the still in pain Touji and thought,_'I knew all those hours playing those Super Smash Bros games would come in handy one day.'_

He walked for less than a minute when he encountered the girl that he saw injured on the gurney the other day. "Hey, I remember you! Your that girl from the other day.

She stared at him for a moment and said quietly,"There's an emergency, I'll report in first."

_'Oh no, I know what this means,'_ thought Shinji.

Scene change: Necros's dimensional realm

Necros was currently in his Royal form finishing up his analysis on the S2 engine portion that he had gotten from Sachiel.

_'Interesting, very interesting, but this is isn't enough, I'll need a complete S2 __organ along with the rest of them to complete the experiment as well as mess around with those idiot's from SEELE plans,'_ thought Necros.

Suddenly the monogram flashed a warning that the fourth angel, Shamsel had appeared and showed a video of it going through the city.

Necros paused for a moment and considered his options. He could just simply let Eva Unit 01 or Nexus destroy this angel, but the S2 engine of Sachiel was badly damaged in it's fight against Nexus. This time around, the core could be completely destroyed for all he knew!

"Looks like there's no other way then, I'll just have to announce my arrival in that world with a grand entrance. However, " said Necros.

Going to another part of his lab he went onto a computer and brought up a screen that showed several different monster's from different dimensions.

"Let's see...Baltan seijin? Too creepy." Click. "Rodan. Not strong enough." click. "Eleking. Hmm, no." Click. "WHOA! Not Godzilla, he'd probably kill both of them and maybe even me." Click. "Gah, I'll choose another time!"

Scene change: Inside Unit 01's cockpit

Shinji gagged slightly as the nasty smell of the LCL passed over him. Misato's voice came over the communication line and said,"Shinji, time to launch, okay?"

"I'm ready, Misato," said Shinji.

"Alright, neutralize the enemy's At-field and fire the rifle just like you practiced," said Ritsuko.

"Got it, now just send me out there," said Shinji.

Unit 01 was launched up into the surface. Grabbing a rifle he took aim at Shamsel and fired several rounds at it which whipped out a large amount of smoke.

He stopped for a moment, waiting for Shamsel to show itself again when two pink energy whips came flying out at Unit 01.

Shinji leapt to dodge it but his rifle was slashed apart from the whips.

"I'll send you a spare rifle!" called Misato.

"No thanks, I'll just do this the old fashioned way!" yelled Shinji.

Eva leaped up and grabbed Shamsel by it's head region and started attacking it with karate chops. This did not last long for then Shamsel grabbed Eva's legs with his energy tentacles and threw him all the way into a grass filled mountainous region.

"Umbilical cord was cut! Eva has switched over to internal batteries!" yelled Makoto.

"Shinji, are you alright?" yelled Misato.

"Just peachy," Shinji wincing in pain from the landing.

Suddenly he noticed something to his side from down below. It was those two stooges from earlier! _'What the hell are those two doing down there?!'_ Shinji yelled mentally.

Just when Shamsel was about to strike with his energy whips a energy vortex liked the one from the last angel attack appeared over Shamsel.

Necros jumped out of it and tackled Shamsel in mid-air onto the ground.

_'Huh?! That guy kinda looks a little like Nexus!'_ Shinji thought.

"What's the status report on that other giant?" asked Ritsuko.

"We're not sure, sempai," said Maya. "But we're sensing more energy coming from this giant than from the other one and it seems to be in a opposite wavelength!"

_'Where are these guys coming from?' _wondered Misato. _'If they're not angels, what are they?'_

Seeing his chance, he made Eva grab Touji and Kensuke from the ground and started running away from the battle.

Ritsuko's voice came over the communication line. "Shinji where do you think you're going? You've only got a few minutes of power left!"

"Sorry, I gotta get these two somewhere safe!" said Shinji.

While Shinji did that Necros started to fight Shamsel. Necros punched the angel several times in the face before he grabbed it by the head, swinging him around for a bit before he threw the angel hard onto the ground.

Shamsel launched several energy whips at Necros who leaped to the side to dodge it but was grazed along the stomach by the whips.

Necros growled and spread his arms wide as they started glowing with some sort of black and purple energy. After a few seconds of drawing dark light energy into his arms, he placed them in a L-style position. From his right arm he emitted a incredibly strong black pulsing ray of energy.

The energy beam struck Shamsel right in the head, causing Shamsel to writhe in agony from the burning effect of the beam before Necros tripled the amount of energy in the beam, causing it to burn through Shamsel's head and through the other side.

However it was not dead yet and so leaping at Shamsel, Necros grabbed the angel's S2 engine core and with amazing force ripped it off him, finishing him off for good.

"Don't mind if I take this from do you?" Necros said mockingly to the corpse of Shamsel.

"Target has gone silent!" said Maya.

_'But that giant, something tells me he's not like Ultraman,'_ thought Misato.

Shinji had finally gotten Touji and Kensuke to a safer location and told them to hide. Checking the time he had left he saw only 2 minutes and 15 seconds.

'Great, well it could best worst, Nexus could have an actual time limit to his powers,' thought Shinji not even realizing how close that was.

Running back to the battle Shinji found Shamsel killed on the ground causing him to let out a sigh of relief and say,"Well, that's one big problem taken care off, but what about that guy?"

Necros stared at Eva for a moment and then flipped him the bird and jumped into his energy vortex which soon disappeared.

"WHAT THE *&LL! THAT *#$ER JUST FLIPPED ME OFF!" screamed Shinji in outrage.

3 Days later at School...

"Hit me!" yelled Touji.

"Huh? First you tried to beat me up telling me to beat you?" asked Shinji looking confused.

"Well, I took a cheap shot at you, so now you give me one!" yelled Touji.

Shinji rolled his eyes and said,"Alright- hey look over there!"

Touji looked away and said,"There's nothing-"

"Falcon PUNCH!" said Shinji slugging Touji right in the face which also knocked the boy down.

Shinji bent down and helped get back up on his feet and said,"How 'bout we just forget everything the last few days and just be friends, alright?"

Touji smirked slightly and said,"Sure.

Omake 1:

"Misato! I don't know how it happened, but your bottles of beer are gone!" yelled Shinji.

"WHAT!" screamed Misato jumping out of bed and running into the kitchen.

It was unbelievable, but all of her precious beer was gone! Misato went through every cabinet like a mad woman, looked through the fridge, and every other hiding place, but it was all gone!

"NO!!! NOOOOOOOO! MY BABIES!!!" bellowed Misato in absolute horror.

Shinji although finding this humorous, couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for her. That sorrow quickly turned into surprise as Misato punched the ground, putting a crack in it.

"Whoever did this...IS DEAD!" snarled Misato who's eyes had gone green.

Suddenly she began to shake as she started getting taller, more muscular and most startlingly of all, green.

She-Hulk smashed her way out of the house and bellowed,"SHE-HULK MAD! SHE-HULK SMASH! GET BOOZE!" she bellowed.

Makoto who for some reason was nearby said,"Look! It's the She-Hulk!"

She-Hulk let out another roar and was about to rampage when Shinji suddenly jumped at her, fist raised and yelled,"Sorry about this Misato, but FALCON-"

Shinji landed on her chest before his punch could connect."Grope?"

Misato purred and pulled Shinj into a hug.

Ritsuko who was there said,"She can't be the She-Hulk! "I'M THE SHE-HULK!"

"GRRR GRAH!" Ritsuko growled as she griped her shirt and ripped handful's of it off breathing ferociously. Maya who was beside said,"Sempai, you couldn't even change into Jennifer Connelly."

Ritsuko grimaced and growled,"C'mon dammit! Change! Grrr! MHHH! Ah forget it! RAHH! …....................I really did it once!" she added dejectedly.

Nice, anyways here are Ultraman Necros's stats.

Revenge-Necros' default form.

Betrayal-Blue form that specializes in speed, agility, & hand to hand combat. Simialr to a knight.

Hatred-Red. Great strength, but rarely uses it in physical combat. Instead, its main purpose is long range. Resembles a cyborg.

Nero-Voyed (not 2 be confused with Necro)-His demensional form. Aerodynamic & bird like.

Necro Turmoil-A form where he absorbs Chaosorids power. It developed with the help of Mephilas.

Royale-This is a form he usaully takes at his base(a pocket dimension like a castle), he uses cards, games, & puppeteering.

Avenge-acquired similarly to how Hikari became hunter knight Tsurugi

Razort Ray, Necros' Horror mode finisher.

Hellscaliber, Betrayal mode finisher, Creates a giant blue energy sword.

Hell Dagger, Betrayal mode ability, creates blue energy blades attached to each wrist, blades explode unless his hands are clutched in a fist, can be launched at foes.

Evil Splitter, Hatred mode finisher, creates a blood-red energy orb, then gives it power by establishing an energy link between the orb & him & then swiping his hands across each other, creating laser whips that dig into the foe.

Evil Pulse, Hatred mode ability, A purple enery orb is launched at the foe, but it looses power if fired at a long distance

I could use some reviews for requests on which monsters Necros could call in to fight Nexus. And also if anyone has a good name to call Shinji's new gun and pen.


	4. Up for adoption

Suffice to say, it's obvious that I won't be able update this fic without even slower updates so if anyone want's to adopt this fic, pm me and ask for adoption of my story.


End file.
